Eyes Are The Window Into The Soul
by DreamerGirl02
Summary: Summary For Recent Chapter Kaoru is painting a picture. Kenshin is watching from the Dojo. What will happen when Kenshin becomes what Kaoru wants to paint? Song Music Of The Night
1. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Hello. I have a series of Teen Titans one-shot song-fics, and I decided I would do a series of Rurouni Kenshin one-shot song-fics. I mean, what's more fun than a story and a song? Ok that was really cheesy! Well I hope you all enjoy my crazy way of writing! _I DO TAKE REQUESTS!_**

**Here Be Da Story.**

"Kenshin is ALWAYS so late! Why does he have to worry me so bad, why can't he just get home on time once in a while?" Kaoru complained to no one in particular.

She had been waiting all night, and most of the day, for Kenshin to come home from an 'errand' as Kenshin called it. His exact words were, "This one must go out and run an errand, it will be back later tonight." Kaoru always found it strange that he reffered to himself as 'it'. The more he went out and stayed out, the more it scared Kaoru. She hated him being gone all the time, she wished he would just give up sword fighting and stay at the dojo with her, Yahiko, Misao, and Sano.

Kaoru heard the gate creek, "Kenshin?" she jumped to her feet and rushed to the gate with a smile as big as Tokyo spread across her face. "Is that you?" She reached the gate just in time for the short, red-haired man to stumble into her arms. "Kenshin, what happened to you? Are you all right? Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed in a scared tone. She had waited all night for a half-dead Kenshin to fall into her arms; she really thought she should get paid to do this. Kaoru tilted Kenshin's head back so she could look at his face. Bruises and cuts were all over his innocent, not-twenty-eight-looking face. There was anger deep with in her heart that she couldn't let out. She hated to see Kenshin so battered and torn from fights that he didn't even want to be in. But he was so sweet that he would do anything to protect the innocent.

Kenshin tried his best to bring himself to his feet by using Kaoru's shoulder as a crutch. "This one does not care about Its wounds, this one is just happy to be back with Kaoru-dono." Then he smiled, filling her heart with a calm sensation that made her want to cry. She let herself, and Kenshin slowly drop to the ground. With Kenshin lying across her lap, she brushed his hair out of his eyes, and he slowly closed them as to get some rest right there in the young girls arms. (A.N.- not trying to make Kenshin sound old.)

"I'm glad you are home too. It scares me so bad when you leave and don't come back before midnight!" She hugged his limp body close to her letting her silent tears fall into his long red hair. His hair was very messy due to it the band holding it up breaking during his fight. "Do you need anything Kenshin?"

She knew well that he was going to need a lot, but he seemed so content right there in her lap, she didn't want to move unless he wanted it right then. Tiredly, he lifted his eyelids to uncover beautiful purple eyes, "This one needs nothing more than just to be right here with Kaoru-dono. This one desires nothing more than that.

_**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day**_

_**When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away**_

_**An enchanted moment, and it sees me through**_

_**It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**_

"Kenshin, you are the infamous Hitokiri Battosai, how come you always have so many wounds, and how do you always heal so fast?" Kaoru asked sternly.

Kenshin smiled making his eyes become wide and happy looking again rather than squinty and evil looking, "That is this one's past, now this one fights as a Rurouni, not as Hitokiri. And this one's wounds heal so fast thanks to the love and care of Megumi-san and Kaoru-dono." Then with all of his strength, he gently set the arm closest to Kaoru around her neck and lifted himself up to her. He then kissed her softly on the cheek. "Thank you for looking out for this one. It would have never expected such kindness from someone whom this one met at such strange circumstances."

At first Kaoru looked happy, then she looked somewhat . . . upset. _'So it was just a thank you kiss, not an 'I want to be more than just friends' kiss. Oh well.'_ But she wouldn't let her disappointment show.

_**And can you feel the love tonight**_

_**It is where we are**_

_**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_

_**That we got this far**_

"Why does Kaoru look upset?" Kenshin asked cocking his head and removing his arm from her neck.

"I'm not upset Kenshin, I have no reason to be. Except that you go out every week and get yourself beet up to no end with me home worrying about you and not being able to do anything about it! And then when you finally come home, Megumi '_that stupid witch!' _is the only one who can help! I don't know medicine like she does, so I can't do anything to help you." Kaoru half yelled and half spoke sadly.

'_It's a wonder that Yahiko, Misao, and Sano haven't awaken yet!' _Kenshin laughed and smiled, "You help enough by just being there for this one and yelling at It every week for going out and getting hurt. And your smile when this one comes through those gates is enough to make a man's wounds heal in the slash of a sword." Kenshin smiled and forced himself to sit up on his own next to Kaoru. Everything hurt, but a nice hot bath would fix that quickly.

"But Kenshin, I mean that I can't physically help you. Maybe I can make you feel better inside, but I can't make your pain go away." She retorted.

"This one wonders, who warms the bath while waiting for this one's return every week?" Kenshin questioned in a very convincingly confused way.

"I do," Kaoru stated plainly.

"There. You do help this one's pain go away. Stop thinking you are useless in aiding this one after battle. You help this one more than the others do."

_**There's a time for everyone if they only learn**_

_**That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn**_

_**There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors**_

_**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**_

Kenshin began to try to stand on his own, but Kaoru quickly came to his aid and put his arm around her shoulders to help him up. Kenshin smiled as if he had just proven a big point, in which he did. "Ok, you have to get some rest now! Let me help you get to your room." The more the two talked the more Kaoru realized how she helped Kenshin. It made her want to whack herself over the head for being so negative.

The two got inside the dojo and into Kenshin's room. He plopped onto his bed, but not before giving Kaoru a nice, small kiss on the lips. "Good night, Kaoru. Thank You for all your help. This one appreciates it very much." Kaoru smiled as hope was put into her heart again that maybe Kenshin did like her as more than just someone who helped him when he was in pain!

"Good night, Kenshin. Get some sleep tonight." With that, she left his room with a smile on her face and a skip in her step.

_**And can you feel the love tonight**_

_**How it's laid to rest**_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best**_

**That's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it! It was the first Kenshin story I have ever written! Go me! Rock On!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	2. Somewhere Out There

**Ok, I am going for a second shot at this! Hehe. This is going to be a different song, of course, but I am going to use the criticism I got to try to make it better, and I am awake this time! This story is going to be similar, but better! And letting you all know, when I write song-fics, I don't necessarily make the words go right along with the lyrics. Enjoy.**

**Here Be Da Story.**

With grace, Kaoru laid out a white cloth on the dirt in front of the dojo. It was late in evening, in fact it was just a while past midnight. She lay down on the cloth and looked up at the moon and all of the tiny lights surrounding it. There was only one thing Kaoru could possibly doing out this late; waiting for Kenshin to come home. He had been in Yokohama for just under a week now. It was his 5th day being gone. Kaoru knew that he would be home soon. He said he had something small to do and he would only be gone for a while.

_Flashback_

"_Kenshin, why must you leave to Yokohama? What's so important over there?" Kaoru asked with a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_Kaoru-dono doesn't need to know. This one will return as fast as he can," Kenshin smiled. _

"_You had better not leave and start wandering again. Here take this," she handed him a ribbon, as she often did to make sure he wouldn't leave her, "and don't ruin it this time! That is my last blue ribbon!" she commanded._

_Kenshin took the ribbon and smiled his sweet, innocent smile and waved his good bye._

_End Flashback._

She didn't know exactly where he was at this point, or what he was doing; all she knew is that he was under the same sky she was under. That was what gave her the most comfort.

About forty miles away from Tokyo, was our fine, red-haired, friend. He, of course, was tired, but any man who saw him on that path would think he was as happy as a robin with a worm. Kenshin's eyes were shining with his happiness and his lips held a smile to make a crowd of women swoon. Though he would never know that. _'This one hopes Kaoru-dono does not worry for him.'_ Kenshin thought hopeful. She often worried when he was gone, and this time she had no reason to. Kenshin hoped she wouldn't, because she was never happy when she worried.

'_He must be getting closer to home! I wonder if he is even on his way home! I hope so,'_ Kaoru thought happily.

They both knew they were so far apart, but they both also knew they would see each other soon. They didn't know they were both thinking about each other, wishing to see the other again.

_**Somewhere out there, **_

_**Beneath the pale blue night, **_

_**Someone's thinking of me, **_

_**And loving me tonight. **_

Strange as it may be, Kenshin began to get unbelievably bored. Quickly, he found the strangest way to entertain himself. He had found a bright white rock earlier and picked it up for some odd reason. Kenshin threw the shiny rock back on the ground and began kicking it as though it were a soccer ball. He looked like a young boy playing with his friends, except it was just Kenshin walking down the path surrounded by trees. Kenshin turned around when he heard the sound of wooden wheels running over rocks. Quickly, he moved to the side of the road so he wouldn't be in the way of the traveler. But the man just slowed his horse and the cart it was towing. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" asked the elderly man on the currently stopped cart.

"This one does not want you to go out of your way for him," explained Kenshin with his signature smile. By this time Kenshin had picked up his rock and put it into a cloth sack he was carrying.

"Well, where are you going?" questioned the man.

"This one on his way back to Tokyo," Kenshin answered.

"AH! That is where I am off to as well. Hop on and I'll give you a lift," the man invited patting the seat next to him. Kenshin nodded gratefully and stepped up to the seat.

"Thank you very much," Kenshin spoke happy that he was going to get home sooner than he expected.

The man's eyes widened slightly as he saw Kenshin's sword, "A swordsman, are we? Uh, I guess you are not aware of the sword banning act?" He asked curiously.

Kenshin simply smiled, "Oh, this one is aware!" Kenshin laughed as he pulled out his sword to show the reversed blade, "It is just a sakabato, and it cannot hurt anyone. This one just keeps it to protect the innocent people," Kenshin explained happily.

"Kenshin, I know you are coming home soon, just get here faster, please! I am growing extremely impatient," Kaoru mumbled to absolutely no one. Kaoru began to write some words in Japanese on in the dust. The symbols all put together spelled out 'Himura Kenshin'. She heard the gate creek and jumped to her feet, but not before she swooshed the dust around.

"Ow, my head!" came a voice from the gate. Kaoru's face became stern and angry looking when she saw whom the voice belonged to.

"Sanosuke! I thought you were inside, asleep! Were you out drinking?" demanded a very, very angry Kaoru.

"NO! I wasn't out drinking! I hit my head on a door. I am really tired. Let me go to bed," Sanosuke begged. But Kaoru didn't move. Instead, she punched him in the jaw, and because he was tired, he went flying backwards.

"That ought to teach you not to scare me like that!" Kaoru yelled. She then went back and sat where she had previously been.

"Ow!" cried Sanosuke in pain as he walked inside.

"I know I will see you soon, Kenshin,"

_**Somewhere out there, **_

_**Someone's saying a prayer, **_

_**Then we'll find one another, **_

_**In that big somewhere out there.**_

"What's your name? I need something to call you," asked the old man. He shook the reigns on the horse to make him speed up a little.

"Himura Kenshin," replied the man with long red hair. Gently, he held the bag he had close to him as if it were a cherished young child. "What may this one call you?" Kenshin asked looking towards the man with the reigns.

"Akira. I am a farmer from Urawa. Where were you coming from?" Akira questioned.

Kenshin looked towards Akira and spoke, "This One came from Tokyo, went to Yokohama, and is back on his way to Tokyo." Suddenly, Kenshin noticed between the tree roofs, a very bright star. '_May Kaoru-dono not worry for this one's safety,'_ Kenshin wished secretly as they rode on.

Kaoru let herself fall back to the cloth covering the dirt so she could once again see the stars more clearly. The stars made the plants glow. There were so many stars scattered across the sky, but one in particular stood out to her more than anything else. It was big, bright, and beautiful. (Reminding her of Kenshin's eyes.) '_Ok, make a wish Kaoru. Make Kenshin come home fast, really fast.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

_**And even though I know how very far apart we are, **_

_**It helps to think we might be wishing **_

_**On the same bright star, **_

_**And when the night will start to sing **_

_**A lonesome lullaby, **_

_**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the **_

_**Same big sky.**_

The horse was now going at a decently fast speed. Kenshin's hair was flying behind him and he needed to hold on, otherwise he might fall. He knew that soon he would be back at the dojo with Kaoru and she would no longer be worried for him. "Akira-san, would you mind of this one tried to rest for a while. He has been traveling for quite some time and cant keep himself awake much longer," Kenshin requested.

"Go ahead, Kenshin. I understand the tiredness from traveling. I hope you can get some sleep, it's a pretty bumpy ride," spoke Akira kindly.

"Thank you," Kenshin said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He eventually ended up falling asleep with his last thoughts being of Kaoru.

The stars were so shiny, and glowing and dreamy. And dreamy has to do with dreams. Dreams come when one is asleep. That is exactly where Kaoru wanted to be now, in dream world. Slowly she let herself slip from consciousness.

Akira shook Kenshin lightly, "Swordsman, wake up. We are in Tokyo." Slowly, and tiredly, Kenshin opened his eyes. Once he realized where he was, he spoke.

"This one does not recall what you just said," Kenshin stated.

"We are in Tokyo, if I knew your exact destination, I would take you there," he offered kindly.

Kenshin smiled and hoped down from the cart pulling out some money from his bag. "Oh, no. This one could not burden you anymore. This one will walk, for it is only just a short ways away. Thank you for your kindness. Keep yourself safe," Kenshin said gratefully as he waved goodbye and set off for the dojo.

Barely staying awake, Kenshin walked the rest of the short way. When he was near enough to see the dojo, he worried when he saw Kaoru out in the yard lying down. He hurried up to her and knelt down beside her. When he found that she was breathing and wasn't dead, he smiled and stayed quiet. He wasn't about to wake her just because he was back at the place he called home. Also, he could never leave her out in the cold, for she could get sick. So he lifted her up in his arms and carried her inside.

When he came to the room where she slept, he laid her down in her bed and covered her with the blanket. As quiet as a mouse he spoke as he closed her hand around the ribbon she had lent him, "Good night, Kaoru-dono. Thank you for waiting."

Kenshin turned and was about to leave, but he heard a voice, "Good night Kenshin." She said as she rolled over and hugged the blanket close to her, "Sleep well."

Now, Kenshin knew that she was sleep-talking, but it was still nice to hear her voice again.

_**Somewhere out there, **_

_**If love can see us through, **_

_**Then, we'll be together, **_

_**Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true.**_

_**Somewhere out there, **_

_**If love can see us through, **_

_**Then, we'll be together, **_

_**Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true.**_

**The Next Morning**

Kaoru yawned as she stretched her arms high above her head. Her last blue ribbon fell onto her head. Quickly, she scrambled taking the ribbon off of her head and looked at it. '_This is the ribbon I lent Kenshin. KENSHIN!' _Kaoru rushed out of her room and checked all the rooms in the house. Kenshin was nowhere. As if a mouse, being chased by a cat, she rushed outside to find Kenshin washing cloths as he did every morning. "Kenshin!" she exclaimed rushing to him and throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back lightly then she let go.

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono. Did you sleep well?" he asked, joy filling his heart to see her again.

She smiled and began, "Actually, I had a dream about you. You carried me to my room, and then you said good night. I said good night back and then you left." She paused and thought for a second. '_How else did I get to my room? I know I don't sleep walk.'_ She pondered in her had. "Did you sleep well? When did you get back?"

Kenshin smiled knowing her 'dream' was what had really happened that night, "This one slept well, thank you. This one arrived here very late last night with the aid of a kind farmer called Akira-san."

She smiled and gave him another hug, "I'm so glad your back! SO, what did you have to get that was so important?" she questioned in a very demanding tone.

Kaoru once again let go of Kenshin's poor body that was currently blue. He took a breath then spoke, "This one needed to thank Kaoru-dono for being so kind to him." He kneeled down next to the pile of cloths that were not yet washed and picked up a small silk bag.

Gently, he held it out for Kaoru to take. She took it, feeling a little guilt in her heart for him going out and getting her something. "Kenshin, it's nice have you live here. You didn't need to go get me something. It's enough knowing that you wont just walk off and leave." She slid something out of the small bag. "Oh, wow. This is beautiful, Kenshin! Thank you, so much." She placed the necklace that was in the bag around her neck and latched it. It was just a simple silver chain, and on the end was a beautiful amethyst butterfly. Kaoru wasn't even going to ask how he could afford it. Frankly, she didn't want to know.

Kenshin made that cute smile again that just made you want to go and hug him. "This one felt that Kaoru-dono should have something to make her look more elegant!" Though Kaoru was happy Kenshin was home and that he had given her a completely unnecessary gift, she punched him in the jaw as she had punch Sanosuke the night before.

"You, too Kenshin?" Sano asked standing from the door looking out.

"Oro!" was all that was said in reply.

**Ok, I hope this was good! Yay. Ok enjoy it guys! Rock On**

**DreamerGirl02**


	3. Wanting to Know Of Love

**Hey. I came up with this when my friend stuck a pencil to my nose and made me go cross-eyed. (NOT PERMANENTLY!) So hehe, I made it into a sword! Rock on!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, I would 1.) be intelligent 2.) be rich 3.) and have met Avril Lavigne by now. Rock On! **

**I realize some things are off, like the fact that I used a bed instead of a futon, but today I don't really care. Rock on!**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Blood trickled down her neck as the sword cut deeper. "Kaoru-dono!" I screamed loudly and with fear. This man, this kidnapper, this villain was bringing pain to someone innocent! Not even just any old someone innocent, but to Kaoru-dono. "Kaoru-dono!" I hollered once more. Slipping from his grasp, she fell to the ground in a heap. I could feel warm drops on my cheeks, falling into my scar. But all I could think of was the beautiful girl who lay on the ground in such pain.

It was all because I am weak, that the man took me! He knew I was off guard. Coward! To take any person from sleep is proving you to be a sheer coward! But it was also because the idiot knew that I was close to Kenshin. Not as close as I would like to be, but close. I suppose it would have been a great time to tell him my feelings.

Another reason, this man came to fight Kenshin just to prove that he could be "The Hitokiri Battosai!" Wow. Such an idiot! But anyhow, Kenshin didn't want to fight, being the sweet, kind man that he is, but Mr. Evil-Git did. During the night, he kidnapped me, basically forcing Kenshin to come out and fight. I am not trying to sound prideful here, but Kenshin would never let a friend get hurt. Or nearly anyone for that matter.

"Kaoru-dono!" he yelled. Oh, it hurt me so bad to see him so sad. I swear I saw him crying. All I could do was lay there helplessly. I was losing blood fast and couldn't move. Kenshin continued to fight until the man was knocked unconscious. As fast as he could, he came towards me (and that was pretty fast, considering it was Kenshin).

"Kenshin . . ." I was GOING to tell him my feelings right there, but he interrupted me.

He put a finger to my lips and spoke, "You mustn't speak, Kaoru-dono. Shh. Don't waist energy." I could tell that he was looking at my cut when he ripped part of his red sleeve. Though it had dirt and pry a little blood on it, he pressed it gently to my neck. Soft. And it smelled like Kenshin. Yes, I could smell it from my neck!

"I l…" he put his finger to my lips again. This was getting annoying.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Shh," I said. She was so persistent, just like she always is. Gently, I lifted Kaoru-dono up in my arms the way I had when we first met. Hmm. "This one is very sorry for getting you involved in this. If he had only fought to start with none of this would have happened. This one is so very sorry," I apologized. Her Mediterranean blue eyes opened and a small smile came towards me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Kenshin," she said again. Her dark hair was soft against my arm and it was very relaxing. But then, I didn't think of that. I was thinking more of why she kept speaking my name.

He looked down at me with a concerned look. I didn't want to make him worried so I closed my eyes and let my head fall against his shoulder. I was enjoying the thrill of being in Kenshin's arms, and wishing the throbbing pain and dizziness would go away, until I heard footsteps. By the time I had opened my eyes, Kenshin had turned around and had me in one arm and had the sakabato wielded in the other. Clearly, he was in no mood to fight. Mr. Evil-Git fell. He was unconscious. HA! Served him right!

With the utmost grace and care, he slid his sword back in its sheath and shifted me back into both arms. "So persistent, so persistent," Kenshin commented as he continued to walk back to the dojo. The dojo was a few kilometers from where we were.

I took her to a very large rock to sit and rest. "Kaoru-dono, you should sit down and rest." I suggested putting her down from my arms before myself. I sat afterwards and she moved her head to my lap.

"Kenshin, I have lost a lot of blood and I don't know if I am going to be able to keep myself awake for much longer. I have to tell you something before it is to late," she spoke making fear come up in me. I couldn't bear to hear that I might lose the best thing in my life again.

"Kaoru-dono, you can't die! This one won't allow it," I told her as I looked down at her. She placed a cold finger to my lips and shushed me.

"I might die, Kenshin, and I have to tell you," she paused to take a breath, "that I love you. I need you to know that. If I do die, the last thing I want to see is your true smile," She dropped her hand and closed her eyes. My cheeks were red, my heart was pounding, and my eyes were watering. I wanted to hold her in my arms, but I didn't think that I deserved someone like her. But I had an idea.

I lifted her up, bridal style, once again. Home, the dojo is where we were off to. Thankfully, Kaoru-dono fell asleep, and of course I made sure it was sleep not death. It was when we were entering the dojo gates that she surprised me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I raised my brow and stared up at my red haired love, "Kenshin?" he hadn't spoken since I told him my secret. It worried me. I mean, I know he cares and all, but I want to know if he feels more than care for me.

He smiled down at me as he opened the dojo gates. (Oh, please don't let me die) "Yes, Kaoru-dono?" he responded politely. I could see he knew exactly what I wanted him to answer, but he wasn't going to speak. Kenshin is sort of mysterious like that.

"I don't care if you love me the same way I love you, but if you don't, could you at least tell me?" I begged breathing heavily.

"Please don't speak. If you stay alive this one will tell you how he feels. Until he is sure that you are going to be ok, he will say nothing," Kenshin stated taking me inside.

Sano went to get Megumi-dono and then came back, the doctor close behind. After bringing Kaoru inside, I took her to her room and let her rest. Of course I wasn't going to leave incase something did happen. So I sat on the ground, leaning against the wall by her bed. "What happened, Kenshin?" Megumi-dono asked as she entered the room, Sano right behind her.

"This one is not in a state where he is ready to talk about what happened. For now all you need to know is that Kaoru-dono's neck was slit and she is cold. This one is worried for her and does not wish for her to die. Please, do everything you can to save her." She nodded and went to the bed where Kaoru-dono was.

I stood and watched Megumi-dono as she inspected Kaoru-dono. "She should be alright. Keeping an eye on her is a good idea. Would you like me to stay? My work is done but I will stay to keep you 'company' if you like!" Kaoru-dono's eyes shot open and she spoke for the first time in four hours.

"Don't you even think of it vixen! Ill kill you before you ever even think of it!" I was very confused as to what they meant and just stood there looking completely confused.

"Too late," Megumi-dono laughed as she left the room in a hurry. "Good bye, Kenshin."

"Kenshin, I am alive. And you heard Megumi, she said I am going to be fine!" I knew what she was aiming for.

He knew exactly what I was aiming for. I knew it. "Yes this one is very happy. Now you can lead a full wonderful life," he stated with his sweet rurouni smile. And he was avoiding it! I rolled my eyes and put my hand to my forehead in an annoyed manner. Then suddenly I couldn't breathe. Then . . . darkness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"KAORU-DONO! Wake up! Oh, please be sleeping! Kaoru-dono! You must wake up. This one has something you need to hear. Kaoru-dono, wake up!" I yelled grabbing her hand and shaking it.

I fell to my knees and began to cry with my head down on the bed. I still held her hand as I cried. I could never let go. Never would I let go. Suddenly something was touching my hair and it felt nice. "Wow, Kenshin you have really soft hair," came a beautiful female voice. She continued to feel my long red hair, for what reason I don't know. I couldn't speak. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes Kaoru-dono," I managed to speak, "You are alive." Gently, I wrapped my arms around her as she was sitting up in bed.

I heard a sigh, pulled back and cocked my head, "Is that all?" she sounded disappointed. I smiled and placed my hands on her shoulders. Slowly, our faces inched together. Coming closer and closer, I closed the gap between us with a rice roll. Just kidding, we kissed a wonderfully sweet kiss. She let her hands continue to play with my hair and were gently holding her in a hug.

Gasping for air, we broke apart, "No, there is one thing this one needed to tell you. He loves you."

"Who loves me?" she asked with a scowl.

"This one loves you!" I spoke with a smile.

**Believe it or not, this took a week! Yay! Done, rock on!**

**This One**


	4. Music Of The Night

**Hi. Uh, its been a while. Well here I am! And I shall write to Music Of The Night. I have no idea how, but I shall at least try! It is different for me because it is a person singing to another person and I cannot picture Kenshin with a good voice. I will try.**

**As I am getting further, I have found this quite difficult to manage. Though I shall finish . . . eventually. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM DOING! THIS IS THE HARDEST SONGFIC EVER! Ok, Note: a kiss can make the spirit soar, keep that in mind!**

"**When you call on Jesus, All things are possible"- Song/ don't know the words**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Kaoru was outside one starry night. It was amazing. The sky, that is. She held a brush and was surrounded by papers and paints of different nighttime colors. One large piece of paper had the sky in the making. But Kaoru had stopped painting for a while and a look of distress was apparent on her face. There was something missing. Something that just needed to be there that wasn't. '_There has got to be something I can add to make this better. . .'_ Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru-dono, why are you not inside asleep?" a handsome young man asked, "This one has been searching for you all night." The raven-haired girl turned her head to see her favorite rurouni standing close by.

Kaoru stood, "Sorry to worry you, Kenshin, I was painting the sky. But there is something missing I am sure of it." Gesturing towards her picture Kenshin looked down at it. He saw countless stars, the moon, and the few trees that were in her view.

After a few minutes of thinking and staring at it, he looked to his friend, "Life. There is endless beauty, but no life."

"Aren't trees life?" Kaoru questioned not wanting to heed his advice. Kenshin smiled and sighed.

"Kaoru-dono, yes trees are alive in a way, but they don't symbolize life. You need something more like an animal or a person," as he spoke he didn't realize what exactly he was getting himself into. "Do you understand?"

She nodded with a wicked smile, "Kenshin, will you please go and sit over there," she commanded. He bowed his head and did as he was asked.

_Nighttime sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation . . ._

_Darkness stirs and_

_Wakes imagination . . ._

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses . . ._

Her strokes were soft and graceful with the brush. Kaoru was beginning to paint Kenshin's eyes. Stars were reflecting in them and it was a beautiful sight. "Kenshin, you have beautiful eyes," she complimented dreamily as she painted the beautiful purple color.

"Arigato, Kaoru-dono," he replied not moving anything but his lips. And they quickly too formed back to the smile they were in. When he had told her she needed life in the picture he didn't realize that he was the 'life' she wanted to paint. "Kaoru-dono, why did you wish to paint this one?"

As she was about to paint his lips he started to speak, "Please, don't talk right now Kenshin," she responded in a dazed voice. Silence filled the air and Kaoru noticed no light but the stars and the moon.

Soft looking lips formed on the paper and Kaoru thought of how she just longed to kiss them.

When she looked back up to Kenshin she saw he had turned his head to face the sky, "Kenshin can you look back the way you were looking please."

Looking in his eyes she caught the glimpse of night. It was so beautiful and amazing through his eyes!

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor . . ._

_Grasp it, sense it -_

_Tremulous and tender . . ._

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold, unfeeling light -_

_And listen to_

_The music of the night . . ._

The brush falling from her hand, she melted into the ground. _Eyelids dropping and thoughts unfolding._ Kenshin saw her drop and quickly went to her side. "Kaoru-dono?" he asked worriedly.

Kaoru replied in a dreamy voice, "Yes, Kenshin?" He had placed his hand on her shoulder and looked very worried. "Don't worry I am fine. Sometimes I would rather admire the object of the painting instead of painting it." She was staring intently at his perfect face as she spoke.

Kenshin's gaze quickly met the ground, causing his mass of bangs to fall over his eyes. "Kenshin, what do you love most in life?" she asked hopeful. She stared at him, excitement rushing through her, just waiting for an answer.

The red head knew he had to find a way around her question. He couldn't just flat out say 'You'. "This one loves his friends. They are much like a family to him," he tried to smile as her happy face fell, but it pained him to much, "But . . ." her face lit up once again. There was hope!

_Close your eyes_

_And surrender to your_

_Darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts_

_Of the life_

_You knew before!_

_Close your eyes,_

_Let your spirit_

_Start to soar!_

_And you'll live_

_As you've never_

_Lived before . . ._

He couldn't find the right words to say to her, so he pressed his lips to hers instead.

Kaoru felt like she was flying as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Though strange as it may seem, they swore they could hear music, but no one in the dojo, or that they knew could play any instruments. (And CD's hadn't been invented yet, or records or tape recorders.) If they had looked, or much less even cared, they would have seen a tired, excited young boy on the porch playing a small guitar and singing 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' even though it hadn't even been written yet. (Gosh, I am the author I can have fun too!)

As they parted they could both feel their cheeks reddening. "Kaoru-dono, this one loves you," Kenshin said softly.

_Softly, deftly,_

_Music shall surround you . . ._

_Feel it, hear it,_

_Closing in around you . . ._

_Open up your mind,_

_Let your fantasies unwind,_

_In this darkness which_

_You know you cannot fight -_

_The darkness of_

_The music of the night . . . _

Kaoru stood, "I love you too," she walked over to her painting and began to finish it. (yay more fun words!)

It was like a whole new painting now. The darkness looked real, and the light looked pure. Everything was perfect. It was like she couldn't remember a time when Kenshin hadn't been with her. But that was fine with her. That was what she wanted. What she had longed for, for so long.

_Let your mind_

_Start a journey through a_

_Strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts_

_Of the world_

_You knew before!_

_Let your soul_

_Take you where you_

_Long to be!_

_Only then_

_Can you belong?_

_To me . . ._

"_Somewhere over the rainbow/Way up high/There's a land that I heard of/Once in a lullaby," _sang a heavenly sweet voice. Kenshin, nor Kaoru paid any mind to it. They heard it and didn't care where it was coming from. "Hmm."

She painted to the rhythm of the music and found herself humming along. Savoring every note of it, thinking of Kenshin as well. It was a dream come true, every bit of it.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true."_

_Floating, falling,_

_Sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me, trust me_

_Savor each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin,_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write -_

_The power of the music of the night . . ._

She danced in a way, and swayed to the music taking in every word. It was beautiful, the music and the painting. When Kaoru opened her eyes, she was standing there with hardly a painting, no music, and Kenshin wasn't sitting in front of her. "**NO!**" She screamed. She had been dreaming the whole thing. All the wonderful great things that happened were just a dream.

"Kaoru-dono, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked stepping over to her from the porch of the dojo.

Sighing sadly she spoke, "I just dreamed that all my dreams came true, but they didn't." Kenshin gave her a soft hug and rubbed her back.

"We all have dreams we wish could come true, but we don't always get so lucky for them to be. What is your dream that hasn't come true?" He asked pulling away.

Kaoru was impatient and didn't want it to take forever. She pulled Kenshin back to her and kissed him. She wasn't just going to wait for him forever. If he wouldn't do anything, she would.

Kenshin was surprised and happy all at the same time. She broke the kiss and looked back at him, "I love you! I am just going to say it now or I never will! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"This one loves you too, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin replied with a laugh. Kaoru smiled and nearly jumped on him in a happy hug.

_You alone can make my song take flight -_

_Help me make the music of the night. ._

**I'm done. **


End file.
